


Mystery

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dancing, F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Canon, Rose is Pink Diamond theory, they're slowly becoming gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire swallowed hard. “Trust me,” she said.</p><p>Ruby bit her lip, and hesitated, “I just met you. I don’t even know you.”</p><p>“I know,” Sapphire admitted, lowering her voice to a breathless whisper. “But do you know what I see?” She took Ruby’s hand, letting the other Gem trace the curvature of her eye. “I see beautiful things, Ruby. Beautiful things shrouded by darkness. And you’re involved with it. I trust you, that’s why I’m telling you. I don’t tell just anyone their future.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't sleep and I sort of just picked up where I left off. Enjoy, peoples.

Sapphire hadn’t desired to go to the bi-centennial Homeworld ball in the first place, but because of her status, she wasn’t given much of a choice. The Gem accompanying her, on the other hand, was chosen all of her own accord. She longed to see the soldier Ruby one more time; perhaps it was because Ruby was the easiest choice, or maybe because Sapphire was intrigued to hear the rest of this Gem’s story.

Needless to say, this was the first time she ever _wanted_ to see someone’s future.

Now, sipping liquid stardust and mingling with other Gems, Sapphire couldn’t take her eyes off of the ensign. Ruby looked rather dashing in her militia clothing, which she wore because of the Armies’ code. Meanwhile, Sapphire had chosen something simple; but a little more than what she usually wore. After all, they were higher members of Gemkind, it wasn’t as if they could show up in rags like Emeralds and Zultanites, the poor souls.

However, Sapphire and Ruby hadn’t communicated much since arriving.

A Pearl had announced them; Ensign Ruby and Viscountess Sapphire. Upon hearing those names, the halls erupted with applause for the latter. Sapphire didn’t need her future vision to know that Ruby was embarrassed by the attention.

She had done every possible thing to stay in the shadows; offer to get Sapphire another drink, made excuses to go talk with fellow comrades, and sometimes, seemingly vanish into thin air.

But finally, Sapphire noticed her escort brush her by.

“Ensign,” she spoke up. The softest laugh escaped her when Ruby stared at her, wide-eyed. “You haven’t been around much. I was starting to think you had left.”

Ruby shook her head. “Nothing of the sort, ma’am,” she replied.

Sapphire waved a hand. “Please,” she declared. “Call me by my name.”

“Alright then, Viscountess Sapph-”

“Without the title.”

Such a request made the soldier stop for a moment. They were getting quite casual with each other, and yes, the liquid stardust was partly to blame for Sapphire’s sudden breeziness. But it wasn’t as if this was not her original intention.

She really did want to know the Ruby better.

“May I do the same for you?” Sapphire asked.

“I don’t really have a name,” Ruby admitted. “I share it with three hundred and sixty others.”

“But you’re the only Ruby I know personally,” Sapphire retorted, swirling around the last bit of her drink. “That makes it mean something, doesn’t it?”

A pregnant pause happened between the two, and Ruby quickly raked her gaze over the other Gem; dressed beautifully, halfway through a curtsy and something of a smile on her face. In this moment, she almost did seem like a higher member of Gemkind, not the shy viscountess she had met a few weeks back.

“I guess it does,” Ruby said, letting herself bestow a halfway grin.

Sapphire extended her hand, and wrapped her grip around Ruby’s arm, letting the ensign guide her through the elaborately decorated fortress. They made simple talk; the weather, the war status, regular things most Gems conversed about. That is, Sapphire took a leap she knew that she had to. Just by stealing a glance in Ruby’s eyes was enough to know that one day, they would have to take risks together.

Tonight was only the beginning.

“Would you care to dance?” Sapphire murmured, letting the words flow out of her mouth effortlessly.

Up above, speakers played classical music with an eletronica twist. A few Gems dared to grab a stranger and bust a move, while many others had either their mates or escorts with them.

Ruby frowned. “I don’t know how,” she confessed.

Sapphire grinned, placing her empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray. “Good thing I do,” she replied.

Neither of them had enough time to register what was going on, not that they particularly cared.

It all happened so fast; Sapphire sweeping Ruby along the tiled floor, the two of them both trying to lead one another, high on happiness, not letting anything get in their way. They almost forgot that they were practically strangers to one another.

The dance was mismatched; one minute, they would start up a waltz, the next, it was something more of a tango. But they definitely weren’t complaining. In fact, they were rejoicing, having fun. The centennial ball had been such a bore, but this time around, Gems were actually enjoying themselves. The Diamonds hadn’t said anything yet, so all were free for the evening.

Sapphire found herself resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder as the music slowed down, and the two Gems smiled at each other.

“Dancing is like a battle strategy,” Sapphire mused. “It’s more complicated than it sounds.”

Ruby released a barking laugh. “You’re not wrong,” she replied, in an attempt at teasing.

She rested her arms around Sapphire’s waist, pulling the other Gem in closer. When Sapphire gently lifted her head up, she noticed that her face was mere inches away from Ruby’s, which caused a moment of awkwardness that the two of them laughed off.

But in that moment, Sapphire was closer than she could’ve ever hoped to be to the Ruby.

She got a very good look at her eyes. How they were the color of Homeworld’s sky during a storm; such a deep, dark blackish-brown. And just with one glance, Sapphire nearly gasped what played out in her mind. This would be one of the riskiest things she’d do in her future, but it would be a domino effect for everything else in her - in their - lives. Ruby was more involved that Sapphire wanted to realize.

Yet this was a chance that would change their worlds. Sapphire had to take the leap-

-or rather, the lead.

She took charge in their dance once more, doing a slow waltz and letting Ruby relax in her arms as the music descended into something sleepy.

“Ruby,” Sapphire murmured, as she leaned in close. “You have to trust me.”

“What?” Ruby asked, with a furrowed brow. “Why?” She gasped when she was dipped down low, and noticed Sapphire’s single eye. “W-what-”

Sapphire swallowed hard. “Trust me,” she said.

Ruby bit her lip, and hesitated, “I just met you. I don’t even know you.”

“I know,” Sapphire admitted, lowering her voice to a breathless whisper. “But do you know what I see?” She took Ruby’s hand, letting the other Gem trace the curvature of her eye. “I see beautiful things, Ruby. Beautiful things shrouded by darkness. And you’re involved with it. I trust _you_ , that’s why I’m telling you. I don’t tell just anyone their future.”

“Your powers-”

“Yes.”

As they held hands, their Gems slid against each other in a bittersweet friction. Sapphire flushed, and Ruby shivered. They were so different, yet Sapphire was making quite the blunt request.

“Trust me,” she said one last time.

Ruby stammered, giving a bit of a blush as she was stood back up on both feet. “You haven't given me a reason not to,” she mumbled.

A sigh escaped Sapphire and she gave a nod, accompanied with a smile, “Thank you.”

That was the last thing she said until they began twirling.

At first, Ruby felt dizzy, but then, she became light-headed in the best way possible. Her fingers were intertwined with Sapphire’s, and they were nothing but a blur on the dancefloor. A few Gems even backed away in surprise at the sudden frenzy, but neither Ruby nor Sapphire paid any mind to it. They kept each other’s gaze, smiling and laughing. Maybe it was an impulse action, or maybe it was destiny, but Ruby found herself lifting Sapphire up off of the floor-

-as she moved her bangs, and they truly looked one another in the eye, there was a violet glow surrounding them.

Some Gems gasped, a few screamed and others murmured words of disbelief, but in an instant, Ruby and Sapphire were no more. In their place was someone else entirely; twirling in a brand new dress, laughing in a unique voice, and seeing the world in three different perspectives. She was beautiful, easily the belle of the ball, enjoying the moment for a few seconds.

That is, until Pink Diamond took one step forward, summoning the crowds to part evenly as she continued to slowly walk.

Her gaze ran over the being, and a scowl shot it’s way across her expression.

“Fusions are abominations,” she hissed, taking her glass of liquid stardust and splashing it into the thing- _the fusion’s_ face. “I thought you two would have known better. Ensign, Viscountess, part immediately.”

“I’m not the Ensign,” the new life replied, feeling unfazed by the rude act. “Or the Viscountess.”

Pink Diamond laughed. A light-hearted, silly chuckle. “Oh?” she asked. “Then what are you?”

So many statements flooded through the mind of the fusion as she wiped her face clean with her sleeve, but only one word made it past her lips.

“Garnet,” she declared.

“Excuse me?” Pink Diamond retorted.

“You can call me Garnet-”

“-I will call you nothing except an crime against Gemkind.”

The sentence washed over this new life, the Garnet, and she turned on her heel, running barefoot out of the fortress. She ignored the jeers and insults from the Diamonds and other Gems, she only focused on the three moons beginning to rise up above in the evening sky. Each one of her eyes focused on one of the planetary beings and she smiled.

She laughed.

She ignored the glimpses of the future in her mind, and felt free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand this means y'all will be getting a part three. I guarantee it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows, though.
> 
> Your lovely comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
